Crazy Times with the YuGiOh! Gang
by ChemiCool
Summary: Basically a random insane Fic. It is not intended to be serious, but to make you laugh! From I've Never to 7up to Truth or Dare and so much more! Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit content, and maybe a hint of Yaoi here and there.


RG: okie so it is time for a pointless, stupid, random fic! And I will say it now! This is not meant to be a serious writing piece, but simply to make people laugh. My Grammar is not always going to be correct nor is it intended to be. Most of the spelling should be correct, but if it isn't there might be a reason. I do not accept Flames! I accept new ideas as well as constructive critisism. Some notes: I refer to Yami Malik as Marik and Yami Yugi as Yami, and Yami Ryou as Bakura. Some reading stuff= ::insert words:: that indicates actions and *insert words* is narration and descriptions and such.

Bakura: You have got to be killing me!

RG: Shut up!

Bakura: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!

Ryou: Bakura please!

Yugi: Anyhow….RG does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But does own all of the made up characters, unless it states otherwise! She doesn't own Tak and the power of Juju either.

Marik: Where the fuck did he come from?!

RG: While we go tell Marik about the "birds and the bees" ENJOY THE FIC!!!!

* * *

~~Ding Dong, Ding Dong~~

Yugi: Yami! Get the door!

Yami: ^_^ OKAY! ::opens door::

*Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, and for some reason Bakura, Malik, and Marik came through the door. Joey, Tristan, and Mai were carrying bottles of wine and for some Ra-aweful reason Ryou had two 24 packs of beer.*

Joey: time to play I'VE NEVER!

Yugi: What are you talking about?

Tristan: Oh come on Yugi!

Joey & Tristan: ::puppy dog eyes:: PUHLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!

Yugi: Well…um…ok…

~~Ding Dong, Ding Dong~~

Yami: Malik get the door.

Malik: NO!

Yami: Fine I'll do it again ::Yami opens the door. Seito was standing there::

Seito: Well are you just gonna leave me out here?

Yami: ::slams the door::

Malik: ::pushes him and opens the door::

Seito: Thank you Malik!

Joey: Sweet now we can play

*Everyone sits down and they all poured themselves a glass of alcohol*

Seito: I'll go first I never really liked Duke!

*Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Mai drank*

Malik: Ok I've never been called a low-life dog ::he smirked as Joey drank::

Joey: Whateva! I've never tried to kill myself.

*Seito Drank*

Everyone: ::to her:: O.o''''''''''''

Seito: Yea so what? Times did get hard in Ancient Egypt

Bakura: My turn, I've never liked Tea.

Yugi: ::Drank:: I've never swore!

*Everyone but Yugi and Ryou drank*

Joey: Yugi you are a jerk.

Yugi & Ryou: hahahahahaha

Tristan: I've never, umm, I've never liked veggies!

*Seito, Malik, and Marik Drank and shrugged*

Mai: I know! I've never killed anything!

*Joey, Seito, Malik, Marik, and Bakura Drank*

Everyone: JOEY???? O.o''''''''

Joey: ha ha yea…

Marik: I've never been good!!! Mwahahaha!

*Everyone but Bakura, Marik, and Seito drank*

Ryou: I've never lied to a teacher!

*Seito, Joey, and Tristan Drank*

Yami: I've never lied to my hikari!

*The two other Yamis drank*

~~About 2hours later~~

Seito: I'vehahahahahahahaha

Joey: hahaha

Yugi: I'm Yugi and the power of Juju!

Tristan: No! It TAK!

Joey: I'ma Hippo!

Ryou: No Bakura is a hippo

Bakura: SCREW YOU hikari!

Tristan: I like Hippos

Seito: Kill the hippo! ::starts chasing Joey around, but trips and falls on Malik::

Malik: I've found her

Seito: Huh?

Yugi: Found who?

Malik: Who?

Ryou: Oh lookie lookie!!! She is with Malik ::giggle::

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seito: Mine all mine! Hahahahahaha

Yami: What......duh.......get your…haha....hands off…haha........ her ::falls back::

Yugi: Who wants more!!!!

Everyone: MEEEEEEEE ::They all drink and pass out::

~~Next day~~

Everyone: ::starts stirring in Yugi's Basement::

Seito: My head hurts…

Tristan: Oh no! My face! I've got beer all over it! How is Serenity ever going to like me now!

Yugi: I feel sick… ::runs to the bathroom::

*Joey, Tristan, and Ryou follow him*

Bakura: Stupid little mortals!

Marik: ha lightweights

Seito: ::pokes Marik::

Marik: ::makes squeak noise::

Seito: ::Jumps up and hides behind Malik::

Marik: ::pulls out a dagger::

Yami: ::Jumps on Marik and pins him to the floor:: NO YOU WON'T!

Marik: Oh Pharaoh I didn't know you were into this kinda thing!

Yami: ::Jumps up::

Seito: Okay that didn't just happen.

Everyone returns to the room

Ryou: ::gets a horrified look on his face:: We're going to be late for school!!!!!

*Everyone jumps off and runs to school*

* * *

RG: Hahahaha the random insaneness!!!!!

Malik: Oh…Ra…. Isn't this over yet?

RG: NO there are more chapters!!! But first 3 reviews plz!!!!

Bakura: No one wants to read this crap!!!

RG: Someone might!!!!! R&R


End file.
